


All You Had To Do Was Ask

by SandyRoses



Series: SVT Cuddle Fics [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Babies, Can we just appreciate them thanks, Cuddling, Fluff, Hansol is a baby boy, Jeonghan Joshua Junhui and Jihoon are the J-Squad, Literally just me projecting onto Seungcheol's cuddliness, M/M, Multi, OT13 if you tilt your head and squint, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: Joshua isn't the cuddliest, but with Seungcheol it's ok (read: with Seungcheol, he doesn't have a choice).





	All You Had To Do Was Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I just  
> I love cuddly SCoups so much, ok ;-;  
> And I love cuddly Cheolsoo  
> fight me

Jisoo was definitely not high on the list of “touchiest members”. He was a little awkward in initiating skinship with anyone other than Jeonghan, and even then he was content to keep his hands to himself unless someone else snuggled him first.

Seungcheol was the complete opposite. He was practically a living teddy bear, and all the members could attest to his clinginess, the way he cuddled into them and demanded their affection. It was almost annoying, how snuggly he was, but in the end it always just ended up being endearing, especially if he fell asleep cuddling someone.

So with that in mind, it was somewhat of surprise to see those two cuddling close on the couch, Seungcheol half-draped over the singer’s slender form, eyes closed contentedly while Jisoo ran a hand through his hair and watched something on his phone.

“...Well that’s somethin’ new,” Jihoon huffed, blinking at the odd pair. Jeonghan nodded, though he looked amused, and Minghao whipped out his phone to take a sneaky picture even though they were practically standing in front of the couch.

“D’you guys need anything?” Jisoo asked eventually, apparently rather distracted. He finally put his phone down to look at them, and as he wrapped his arms more securely around Seungcheol’s body, he gave them a slightly confused look.

“...What’s with the smirks?”

“Oh nothing, you two are just so cute together,” Jeonghan chuckled, plopping himself down on Jisoo’s other side and smooching his temple. Jisoo’s brow furrowed.

“...Seungcheol fell asleep on you two days ago,” he huffed, as though trying to prove a point. Jeonghan rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Sure, but you two are even cuter. You won’t even let Chan cuddle with you,” he pointed out, and it was Jisoo’s turn to huff.

“I didn’t exactly have a choice; he just kinda flopped over me and went to town. I don’t wanna move him though; I’d feel bad,” he mumbled, glancing down at the leader’s fluffy blond hair.

“Rip Josh,” Hansol snorted as he walked into the room, headphones around his neck and a grin on his face. Jisoo rolled his eyes at the youngest rapper, though he smirked when Minghao tugged Hansol close to his side and held him there.

“Anyone got a sharpie?” Jihoon snorted, moving forward to poke Seungcheol’s nose. Jisoo swatted him away, huffing protectively.

“Leave him alone, he had a big day,” he pouted, and Jihoon relented, possibly only because Jisoo used his special big cat eyes that literally no one could say no to.

“How come Cheol gets to cuddle with you but no one else?” Junhui pouted as he came out of a side room, looking tempted to throw himself over the pair. Joshua shrugged.

“Again, I didn’t really have a choice and I don’t wanna wake him up, so..” He trailed off with another shrug, still running his hands through Seungcheol’s hair. It was blond now, light and a little thin from the bleach. Jisoo preferred his black hair.

“I have to admit, I’m kinda jealous,” Jeonghan sighed in a voice of fake long-suffering, sending Seungcheol a kind of envious look. Jisoo frowned at him.

“If you want to cuddle with me, you can ask. I don’t cuddle because you guys don’t ask,” he frowned, and those present in the room stared at him.

“...So it could have been that easy?” Jihoon raised an eyebrow, and Jisoo gave him a flat look.

“...It seriously never occured to you to use your words?”

“....Well, not really, no-”

“This is why we can’t have nice things-”

“Can you all shut up? ‘M trying to sleep here.” All their eyes shot to Seungcheol, who moved to wrap an arm more tightly around Jisoo’s torso, hugging him close for a second before relaxing again. “Y’all are just jealous ‘cause Shua only cuddles with me and no one else.”

For that, he received a light whack on the back of the head from Jihoon, Jeonghan, Junhui, and Jisoo.

“If the J-Squad is done abusing Seungcheol, can we cuddle too?” Hansol asked hopefully, a sparkle in his eyes.

“...J-Squad?” Jeonghan huffed. Junhui nodded in approval and Jihoon just rolled his eyes.

“I mean, sure, I guess,” Jisoo shrugged, lifting his other arm for Hansol to wiggle underneath. Jeonghan immediately laid himself across their laps, and Jisoo just rolled his eyes in a remarkably good imitation of Junhui.

Then Seungcheol blinked open one reproachful eye.

“You guys stole my Shua cuddle time.”

**Author's Note:**

> my s o ns


End file.
